Howard Wolowitz
Howard Joel Wolowitz, M.Eng., is a Jewish aerospace engineer and the product of an overbearing mother who couldn't care less about his scientific accomplishments and still talks to him as if he were a child. As the best friend of Rajesh Koothrappali, Howard often hangs out at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Although he's the only member of the group lacking a doctoral degree, he defends this by pointing out that he not only has a Master's degree in Engineering from MIT, but also designs important stuff like the "space toilet", used at the International Space Station. Fancying himself a smooth ladies' man, Howard is rather confident in trying to woo girls (unlike the other three), mostly through creepy overtures and sometimes with his knowledge of foreign languages, of which he knows seven (if you count Klingon). During the show he dates and eventually marries Bernadette, with whom he bonded over their hatred towards their overbearing mothers. Technically, he is also an astronaut.Howard: "Technically, I am an astronaut." (The Russian Rocket Reaction) Career Howard Wolowitz is an Aerospace Engineer and faculty at Caltech's Department of Applied Physics. He has worked in the Astronautical Engineering lab for three years as of the first season, began work at JPL's Deep Space Operations Center prior to the series, and has his own Mechanical Engineering Lab. Howard designed a satellite which is currently orbiting Jupiter's largest moon taking high-resolution digital photographs and remotely repairs satellites on a regular basis. He also troubleshoots space shuttle payloads, while some of the components he built are on the International Space Station, including a small payload support structure for a European science experimental package and the Wolowitz Programmable Hand designed for extravehicular repairs. He even performed a front end alignment from 62 million miles away when a Mars rover started pulling to the left and managed to get a Mars rover stuck in a ditch, only to have the data which it sent back from the crevice contain the first clear indications that there may have been life on Mars. However, as co-designer of the Pishkin-Wolowitz Liquid Waste Disposal System and designer of the (albeit flawed) Wolowitz Zero-Gravity Waste Disposal System for the International Space Station, he doesn't get much respect. Further, Howard is not credited for creating a stabilizing telescope camera mounting bracket for Raj and failed to make the team for the new Defense Department laser-equipped surveillance satellite since he was denied the requisite security clearance. (center), and Mike Massimino (right) in a Soyuz capsule.]] In The Russian Rocket Reaction, NASA selected his team's design for a deep field space telescope that will be installed on the ISSInternational Space Station, granting him the opportunity to fly aboard a Soyuz rocket to observe its deployment on the space station as a payload specialist for Expedition 31. Subsequently, Howard was requested to report to the NASA Johnson Space Center, in Houston, Texas, for astronaut training. He completed human centrifuge training and survival training in the wilderness, in addition to experiencing zero-g on a reduced gravity aircraft. Following a Soyuz capsule pressurization test failure, the three-week mission had initially been scrubbed, but NASA rescheduled for an earlier launch from Kazakhstan, during which liftoff commenced with a minor fuel leak. Characterization Cheeky and supposedly suave, Howard provides outrageous techniques in an attempt to get girls in the first three seasons, none of which are remotely successful. Howard 's techniques to approach women are varied, including magic and card tricks, ventriloquism, and techniques from the Mystery Method, such as peacocking and negging. He is consistently depicted as the most sex-crazed of the guys, although he doesn't think his sexual behavior is any different from other men. One time, he developed a mathematical formula for the likelihood of him having sex by applying and modifying the Drake equation to include the "Wolowitz coefficient," which he defined as "neediness times dress size squared." He stated, "I'm a horny engineer... I never joke about math or sex." His ideal woman is Battlestar Galactica's Katee Sackhoff, whom he often fantasizes about, but apparently every woman is his type. Howard describes himself as a romantic, although he usually comes across as overtly sexual and, in the words of Penny, disgusting. However, as the series progresses, Howard becomes dedicated to Bernadette, although he still uses pick-up lines. He reveals more of his facets to Bernadette. As part of his delusions regarding himself, he opines that he is a "tender-hearted poet" and "crazy daredevil". He claims to appear confident and worldly, though he hesitantly admits he is not. Howard is a multi-lingual speaker, using many tongues to try to impress the ladies, sadly to little avail. Most of the languages were revealed in only the matter of one episode, Pilot; in revealed order, they are English, French, Mandarin, Russian, Arabic, and Farsi. Howard also speaks Klingon (and plays Klingon Boggle), first stated in the Pilot; he possibly understands some Elvish, the fictional language created by J.R.R. Tolkien for The Lord of the Rings, as depicted in The Precious Fragmentation. It has been shown in The Wiggly Finger Catalyst that he also knows sign language, and in The Hawking Excitation, he speaks Japanese and Binary-coded ASCII. However,Howard may not be as competent a polyglot as he believes. In The Dumpling Paradox, the owner of the Szechuan Palace, referred to Howard as "...your annoying little friend who thinks he speaks Mandarin." As evidence, he addressed Penny in Mandarin (saying "洗个痛快澡"! - Have a Good Shower!") spoken in the wrong tones. Another time, he addressed Penny in Russian (saying "Ты очень красивая девушка" — "You are a very beautiful girl"), but had a bad pronunciation. Sheldon also corrected him in The Hawking Excitation, when Howard made a mistake in binary. On the contrary, he speaks his French in the appropriate manner without any speaking errors. Once Howard finds a joke he likes, he sticks with it. Sheldon even describes him as the funny one in their group, while Howard has said of himself that he is quirky. He mimics voices such as Raj and his pushy mother's strong accent, and often spews cultural stereotypes. He also uses slang such as "fo’shizzle to my nerdizzles," with his acknowledged street credit. Howard often has married-couple-like arguments with Rajesh , usually mocking Raj's words or covering for his obnoxiousness, and is the primary means by which Raj is heard whenever Penny is present. Very sensitive, Howard can be traumatized by a hurtful comment from a woman and there is a glimmer of goodness in him that he allowed Penny to see. Howard spends a large amount of time playing MMORPGs like World of Warcraft, where he plays a night elf hunter named Wolowizard with a pet tiger named Buttons, and Age of Conan where he is a Guardian named Sir Howard of Wolowitz. Howard enjoys (and is very decent at) DDR. He likes reading DC Comics, similar to his friends, and is a Dungeon Master. He has an entire closet of magic tricks. A model rocket enthusiast, Howard designed the engine himself for a three-stage rocket. His advancements in robotics include the Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization and Termination Eradicator (MONTE) for the Southern California Robot Fighting League Round Robin Invitational. He one time sent a signal from his laptop through Apartment 4A's local ISP, racing down fiber-optic cable at the speed of light to San Francisco, bouncing off a satellite in geosynchronous orbit to Lisbon, Portugal, where the data packets were handed off to submerged transatlantic cables terminating in Halifax, Nova-Scotia, and transferred across the continent via microwave relays back to the ISP and the X10 receiver attached to Leonard and Sheldon 's lamp to enable public access to turn the lights on and off just because he can. He is asthmatic, allergic to peanuts, almonds and walnuts, prone to canker sores and pink eye, succumbs to seasickness, has an incredibly high genetic risk of heart illness, and has transient idiopathic arrhythmia. With only three-percent body fat, Howard has been called a "human chicken wing" by Raj, while Leonard has made a short joke about him, even though Leonard is only a quarter-inch taller than Howard, and Sheldon has called him a "tiny, tiny man who lives with his mother." Howard sports a bowl, Moe Howard-style or Beatles haircut and wears loud, vintage, 1960-era outfits with a matching color scheme: a V-neck or tee shirt over a turtleneck or dickey with a variety of pins on the neck, Vans or Converse sneakers, and skinny pants with collectible belt buckles, often featuring superhero logos or a Nintendo controller, although he only owns one belt. Howard 's pajamas are silk gowns embroidered with his initials, "HWJ", befitting his bedroom containing satin sheets, remote-controlled romantic music, and mood lighting set by lightsabers overhanging his bed. His preferred mode of transportation is his Vespa motor scooter, in which he exaggerates about its power. In The Parking Spot Escalation, Howard gets a car of his own. Per The Egg Salad Equivalency , Howard often spent time with the Human Resources Administrater due to harassment complaints before he met Bernadette. Family Howard is noted for living with his overbearing Jewish mother (but to Howard she lives with him), who always makes his life miserable at home with her nosy nature as well as her barrage of disturbing questions, and apparently is oblivious to his accomplishments as a grown-up, usually treating him like he is still a child, thus filling the cliche` of aJewish mother. Never seen on-screen except for an overhead glimpse in the Season 5 finale, she only communicates with Howard by yelling to him in an obnoxious manner, which results in awkward long-distance conversations, with Howard frustratingly yelling back at her. Such behavior prompts him to call her a "crazy old lady". Howard stated that she had safety bars on his bed until he was seventeen in the Season Two finale. Despite this, Howard likes to be mothered to some degree, has an unresolvedOedipus complex and seems to appreciate some of his Mother's cooking, especially her brisket, a dish that Howard refers to throughout (unlike the turbriskefilte, a turkey stuffed with a brisket stuffed with gefilte fish, which he says he 'doesn't even chew' but 'swallows like pills'). It is implied strongly that his mom is incredibly fat and disturbingly masculine, causing Leonard to believe she was Howard's dad when he first heard her. It has been stated that she also has a large mustache. In The Precious Fragmentation, Howard reveals that his father left the family when Howard was eleven. To help Howard overcome this, his mom bought him anAlf doll to console Howard. Although it is not stated what really happened, Howard assumes that his father did not like him. In The Hot Troll Deviation, Howard infers that the distal cause of why he "tries too hard" with women is due to abandonment issues, as opposed to the proximal cause being his looks (as stated in The Killer Robot Instability): "I’m just another lonely nerd, living with his mother, trying to find any scrap of happiness he can. You know, maybe to make up for the fact that his dad left him when he was eleven." His parents were drunk all the time and it has never been established why his father left. Howard lost his virginity to his second cousin Jeanie at Aunt Barbara's house in a Toyota Corolla during Uncle Murray's funeral, which Leonard and Raj find extremely funny. As a result, he claims that whenever he sees pickled herring, he feels both aroused and ashamed. His cousin David provided him with the half-carat ring for Bernadette. He has a cousin inIsrael who lives with her husband Avi, as well as cousins from Fort Lauderdale, while his Aunt Betty (his mother's sister) and Uncle Elliot are from Palm Springs . Howard also has an Uncle Louie, whom he ridicules based on a photo of him in a bathing suit. He says they are "Jewish hobbits," as evidenced by dinner at his house on Rosh Hashanah. After Howard's great-grandfather immigrated to the United States, he ran a little butcher shop on the Lower East Side of New York, ripping people off. Howard's family has a genetically high risk of heart disease. Howard even claims there is a cave painting of one of his ancestors having a heart attack. Relationships Friends Rajesh Koothrappali Raj is Howard's best friend. Howard invites his buddy over to his house all the time. Howard has called them co-pilots of the Millennium Falcon, and they have weekly routines they do together. However, Howard becomes easily distracted and sometimes abandons him, only to be unmindful of any wrongdoing. Sadly, he taught Koothrappali his dance moves, and Howard seems to wear off on him, as Raj can be very womanizing and uses slang. He scoffs at Raj when he says something stupid, and has once complained that he's going to end up with swimmer's ear with Raj whispering in his ear, although Sheldon cannot tolerate his moist breath in his ear altogether. Despite the fact that Howard is undeniably obsessed with women, Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, Leonard 's mother, says they are in an "ersatz homosexual marriage". Amusingly, Raj and Howard have several arguments during the series, in which Raj repeatedly accuses Howard of leaving him for everybody who's only slightly better looking and otherwise assuming the cliché female role in partnership arguments. Season 4 jokingly introduced the possibility of Howard's "latent homosexual tendencies" when George Takei appeared as himself in an imaginary conversation with Bernadette and Katee Sackhoff over his relationship status with Bernadette, but Howard quickly denied it. Before Howard met Bernadette, it was implied that he called Raj "honey", and Mrs. Wolowitz is relieved when he has a girl over to the house. Leonard Hofstadter Howard meets Leonard in The Staircase Implementation. Howard told Penny that both he and Raj liked Leonard. Leonard has helped him quite often, and Howard faced an allergic reaction partly to provide Leonard's first birthday party. Though, Howard finds Leonard's worries over Penny humorous sometimes, and they like to post embarrassing things about each other on YouTube and Twitter. The two of them made a pact that if either one of them ever got a girlfriend, the other one would set up the single guy with one of her girlfriends. But when it comes to agreements and women, they frequently fight. Leonard does enjoy poking fun at Howard's height, although he is only a quarter of an inch taller ("and don't you forget it!") Sheldon Cooper Sheldon often makes fun of Howard for not having a doctoral degree and for being an engineer, referring to engineers as "noble semi-skilled laborers" and "the Oompa-Loompas of science", and calling engineering "the slow younger brother of physics". He has referred to their group of scientists as "a group of geniuses and their friend Howard", thus ruling him out, and called Howard "a treasured acquaintance" instead of a close friend like Leonard, Raj and Penny. Sheldon describes Raj as Howard's primary friend, Leonard as Howard's secondary friend, and himself as Howard's tertiary friend. However, Sheldon still says that if he ever needs a slightly apathetic tertiary friend, he is there for him, and refers to him as "the funny one" in their group. He even helped him in his work and showed dismay when Howard was distracted by Penny's friend Christy during Halo night. In the episode The Apology Insufficiency, Sheldon angers Howard by revealing details to the FBI that prevent him from obtaining a much needed security clearance. Howard refuses to accept Sheldon's apology, until Sheldon gives Howard his spot on the couch. Sheldon asks for the spot back after only 94 seconds. Though, often annoyed by Sheldon, Howard is able to perceive when Sheldon is upset, unlike with best friend Raj. Howard has varied between not really caring whether he and Sheldon are friends and being visibly wounded when Sheldon is dismissive of him. During the time when Sheldon considered who to jettison from his circle of friends and said critically that Howard doesn't have a Ph.D. and isn't available to play video games during the Jewish High Holidays, Howard seemed pleased that he might be freed from Sheldon's friendship, only to watch as Sheldon then ordered a horrified Raj out of the circle of friends. Later, the "treasured acquaintance" remark makes Howard's face fall as if hearing that Leonard, Penny and Rajareconsideredfriendswhile he isn't, is upsetting to him. In The Hawking Excitation, Howard, who finds out that he will be working with Stephen Hawking, decides to introduce Sheldon to him, seeing as Sheldon is a big fan of him. However, before Sheldon finds out about it, he insults Howard's scientific intelligence because Howard lacks a doctorate again, making Howard angry and subsequently cancels his initial intention to help Sheldon meet Hawking. When Sheldon finds out about it, he apologizes incessantly, and even begs that Howard help him meet Hawking, especially since he wants to show Hawking a paper that he writes. Howard decides to turn the table around by making Sheldon do favors for him first before he would agree. A desperate Sheldon agrees and is put to work on tasks such as polishing Howard's belt buckles (which are a lot), wear Bernadette's French Maid costume to the cafeteria, and accompany his mother on a shopping trip (where Sheldon has to help her squeeze into a dress). Only after he completes the task did he find out that Howard has already submitted his paper to Hawking and Hawking had requested to meet him. Penny Since the beginning of the series, Howard shows interest in Penny, who is (in his words, a "cheesecake-scented goddess"), but the interest is primarily sexual and she always turns him down. Uncharacteristically, in The Middle Earth Paradigm, she thought it was so cute when he dressed as Peter Pan, but he was actually Robin Hood. In the beginning, Howard attempted to charm Penny with his linguistic prowess. He naively believes Penny is flirting with him when she rebukes his advances, e.g., Howard says, "See a Penny, pick her up, and all the day you'll have good luck," while Penny says, "No you won't." After one approach too many by Howard, Penny finally confronted him about how he treats women in The Killer Robot Instability. This greatly affected Howard and he fell into depression, missing work and staying home. When Penny went to apologize, Howard told her about his past relationships and Penny showed some sympathy for him, seeing him as a real human being for the first time. After her comforting words, regarding him a "nice guy" that she likes, Howard tried to kiss her, but she reacted and punched him in the face. With the situation resolved, Penny believed they had come to an "understanding", but Howard thought he was merely "half-way to pity sex" with her. Clearly, Penny commonly sees Howard as disgusting and inhuman. However, Penny's animosity toward Howard has mellowed somewhat since Howard began dating Penny's work colleague Bernadette Rostenkowski, to whom he is now married. Penny introduced them to each other, is very nosy about their relationship, and once questioned if Bernadette truly loves Howard. She thinks Howard's story about his father is extremely sad; Howard used this as leverage for Penny to help him get Bernadette back, after tricking her to open the door for which she thought was Sheldon. Amy Howard has a complicated relationship with Amy. She, like Sheldon, makes fun of him for not having a doctoral degree. Therefore, their relationship is the same way as it is between Howard and Sheldon. Romantic Amongst his friends, Howard is the least successful at getting dates, despite his obsessive drive. However he is the first to end up married. Christy Vanderbel Through Penny, inadvertently, Howard hooked up with Christy, "the whore of Omaha." The two upset Penny by abusing her personal belongings, such as using her loofah mitt and getting her stuffed bear collection sweaty. Christy then had to stay with Howard at his house. Although she displayed signs of affection towards Howard, Christy was highly materialistic, and went out with him only on the condition he buy her stuff and take her shopping; this was more than fine with him. She dumped him when she confronted Howard's mother, who threatened to cut Howard out of the will, as long as he kept going out with her. Lisa Howard was introduced to Lisa by her roommate Stephanie Barnett in The Lizard-Spock Expansion, but she is never seen. She just went through a bad breakup and Stephanie thought she should meet someone fun like Howard. Wolowitz apologized for how their first date ended, and wanted her to come have brisket at his house. Leslie Winkle Howard engaged in a "friends with benefits" relationship with Leslie Winkle, which brought him a few benefits beside sex including receiving a rapid prototyper and getting on the research trip to Geneva to check out the CERN Supercollider. However, he still became depressed when Leslie dumped him some time later. In order to cheer him up, Leonard and Raj took Howard to Las Vegas and managed to hire a prostitute for him, giving him the Jewish girlfriend experience. Bethany Bethany and Sarah are a couple ofGoth girls that Howard and Raj met in a Goth nightclub in Hollywood, as they pretended to be Goths and wore tattoo sleeves. Both guys took a liking to Bethany and ignored Sarah. Interspersed throughout their conversation, they made references to darkness and Goth stuff, as they revealed they are scientists, while the girls said they work at the Gap. At Bethany's suggestion, they then went to a tattoo parlor, where Bethany implied she would be with Howard if he got a new tattoo. Howard gave into his fear of the needle and exposed them as frauds, causing both women to quickly leave. Bernadette Rostenkowski Main Article: Howard and Bernadette '' Howard's relationship with Bernadette is easily his most significant romantic relationship. Howard was introduced to Bernadette by Penny after he initiated the pact with Leonard in ''The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary. At first, she and Howard did not get along, as they appeared to have nothing in common. However, when they found out they both had overbearing mothers they immediately felt a connection. He first proposed to her in The Vengeance Formulation, but she claimed that they have not even slept together yet. His action was most probably influenced by his desire to get her to forgive him and to please her, rather than his desire to spend the rest of his life with her. Although Bernadette rejects his offer, they remain a couple for a time after Howard sings a heartfelt song for her at the Cheesecake Factory, which Penny finds quite embarrassing, but Bernadette finds romantic. Eventually, they break up after she discovers Howard, via his World of Warcraft character, having sex with another online character. Bernadette and Howard reconcile and resume their relationship. In The Herb Garden Germination, Howard proposed again to Bernadette and she accepted. The majority of Season 5 was about Howard and Bernadette making preparations for the wedding. In the season finale, The Countdown Reflection, the two finally got married in a simple ceremony held on the rooftop of Sheldon, Leonard and Penny's apartment building , shortly before Howard went to space. They decided to have the reception later once Howard returns. During "The Date Night Variable" Bernie insisted that Howard tell his mother that they were moving out of his mother's house, though Howard told his mother that they were reconsidering the move. The Habitation Configuration- Bernadette gets Howard to move his stuff out of his old room. Even though he does do it, she doesn't want her husband to break his mother 's heart and they go back to spend the night there. Glacinda The Troll Glacinda the Troll is an avatar in World of Warcraft that Howard had, according to Bernadette,"clicked the brains out of" It was revealed in The Hot Troll Deviation by Leonard that Glacinda was a male member of the University's janitorial staff. This episode is the only one where Glacinda is mentioned. Despite the minority of this character, Howard's dalliance with Glacinda caused his initial breakup with Bernadette. Unknown Friends Although Howard is socially awkward like his friends, he has friends in strange but useful places such as NORAD and the Department of Defense who lend him technology such as military driving simulators to teach Sheldon to drive, spy drones to spy on the Top Model House and advanced security equipment to protect Leonard and Sheldon's apartment after it was robbed. He has also managed to "borrow" expensive equipment, presumably gaining entry due to friends even if he had to steal it. He takes a hi-tec robot arm in The Robotic Manipulation and gets an extremely expensive camera in The 43 Peculiarity, which may have required help from his friends. He also has been shown to have "nerdy" friends who enjoy Star Wars and the like. He manages to get the ring in The Precious Fragmentation valued by a guy named Eddie Krispo and in that same episode says "I know lots of dangerous people". Religion Although Jewish, Howard is not very serious about his faith and does not keep kosher. For instance, he eats pork often and without regret; and when the price of pork went up at the group's favorite Chinese restaurant, he remarked "it's getting tougher and tougher to be a bad Jew." On another occasion, when Howard tried to date Sheldon's sister, Missy, he said he would kill his rabbi with a pork chop if his religion was an impediment, and one of the reasons he was happy to continue dating Bernadette (who is Catholic) was the chance to really annoy his mom. Despite this, Howard has shown some belief in his faith. When he and Raj posed as Goths to pick up women, he wore fake-tattoo sleeves and refused to get real ones so he could be buried in a Jewish cemetery. (Though, when it became apparent that the Goth girl, Bethany, would only sleep with him if he got a tattoo, he was prepared to go through with it, but eventually refused due to the pain of the process.) He also apparently attends High Holiday services, as Sheldon once critically noted that he was not available to compete in Halo during those times. Trivia * Howard thinks that when Penny rejects him that she is actually flirting with him. * He is the only one of the group, other than Penny, to lack a Ph.D. He is sometimes mocked by Sheldon and others for this. * Howard has a master’s degree in engineering from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. It required the completion of 144 units of grad work and an original thesis. * According to Caltech benefactor Mrs. Latham, he "couldn't stick with it long enough to get his Ph.D." and is simply a "space plumber". *His astronaut nickname has been designated as "Froot Loops ". * Howard has a different chest hair count in The Cushion Saturation and The 21-Second Excitation. * Howard wears alien pins on his collar in every episode, yet the pin has not beeb mentioned thus far. * Even though Howard is Jewish , like Raj, Wolowitz does not seem to take his faith seriously and hardly keeps Kosher. * Howard is 5'4", since his actor, Simon Helberg, is 5'4". * Howard and his mother live in Altadena, California, north of Pasadena. * Howard wears Vans and Converse. * Howard is similar to Jon Arbuckle from the comic strip Garfield. Both Jon and Howard were initially unsuccessful at trying to find love and were turned down due to their awkward behavior and were called geeks. However, Jon Arbuckle did pair up with Liz and Howard paired up with Bernadette. * Wolowitz is a huge fan of Stephen Hawking and likes to watch tapes of his lectures , preferably ones prior to 1985, " before he became a 'creepy' computer voice" (Hawking lost his voice due to a tracheotomy performed after a life-threatening bout of pneumonia and now communicates using a voice synthesizer). In The Hawking Excitation, Howard actually gets the chance to meet him, helping him with his wheelchair equipment. * Wolowitz spends a large amount of time playing MMORPGs like World of Warcraft, where he plays a night elf hunter named Wolowizard with a pet tiger named Buttons. And Age of Conan where he is a Guardian named Sir Howard of Wolowitz. * Howard enjoys (and is very decent at) DDR. * Howard is allergic to peanuts and when he does eat one, his face goes pink and swells up very badly. * Howard owns an Alienware computer. * Howard has a Dell XPS M1210 with a 6 Cell Battery. * Howard owns a Motorola V3, Nokia N95 and various iPhone cellphones. * Howard's personal wardrobe and grooming styles are based on Davy Jones from The Monkees, usually including a 1960s hip bowl-style haircut (even though he chose to have a '70s disco style Afro and goat beard 7 years ago) and a brightly colored shirt. * Howard can beatbox, albeit badly. * The character is named after show producer Bill Prady's former business partner in a software development company, Howard Wolowitz. * Howard's mother, played by Carol Ann Susi (who is only heard but never seen), threatened to take Howard out of the will as long as "the whore of Omaha", was around, Penny's friend Christy. * Howard lives with his mother, though he maintains that his mother lives with him. * Howard gets around Pasadena by means of gas-powered scooter although he may have gotten a car because in the Robotic manipulation he states that he smuggled the robotic arm to his car. * He has a massive collection of belt buckles, yet only has one belt. * Howard sports a number of belt buckles, including a chimpanzee, deli sandwich, a film projector, Nintendo controller and the 'Superman Returns' shield. Many of his belt buckles are purchased from thealley.com * Howard has transient idiopathic arrhythmia, which causes him to have an irregular heartbeat. * Howard sang "Baby Baby Don't Get Hooked on Me" in the car on the way to a "great little sushi place that has karaoke." * Howard does not seem loyal to his Jewish faith, as it is revealed that he is only eating kosher at High Holy days; although he did say he wouldn't get a real tattoo so he could be buried in a Jewish cemetery. * Howard is at least part inventor in the defective "Zero Gravity Waste Disposal System" on the ISS and uses his mother's meatloaf to test it. * Howard plays the drums on Rock Band. * Howard mentions to Bernadette that he lost his virginity in a Toyota Corolla. He later confesses to the gang that he lost his virginity to his second cousin, Jeanie, whom he met at his Aunt Barbara's house shortly after his uncle Murray's funeral. * We have never seen Howard's mother so far, but have heard her voice a great deal. * Howard once went to medical school, but dropped out because he easily gets nauseated when he sees injuries (as seen in'' The White Asparagus Triangulation'' when he appears sick when he sees stitches on Leonard's hand). * Howard says in The Friendship Algorithm that he's thinking about growing a mustache but it's not until'' The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation'' he appears with one, having grown a massive beard at the North Pole and keeping the mustache when they shave their beards off. * According to The Apology Insufficiency, his middle name is Joel. * Howard has 3% body fat (Raj says he looks like "a human chicken wing" when he's at the beach). * In'' The Alien Parasite Hypothesis, Howard mentions having taken a karate lesson when he was 11. He claims that he could have become more proficient if his mother could have arranged a carpool. * Like a common nerd, Howard was bullied as a child. He received the common treatment of wedgies and swirlies. * He weighs 118 pounds, as revealed by Bernadette in ''The Engagement Reaction. * Howard's online username/persona/identity is Wolowizard. * His nightmare is to shower after the game and for other guys see him naked. * It also appears that he is left handed, as he uses the fork in the right hand and the knife in his left while eating pancakes at the end of'' The Pulled Groin Extrapolation. It is unknown whether the actor playing him, Simon Helberg, is left handed. * Howard bears similarities to comedian Moe Howard, such as his haircut, name, and Jewish heritage. * He has a mug saying 'Howard Wolowitz'. It was given to him by Sheldon. * Though considered the least smartest member of the group for not having a doctorate, Howard appears to be smarter than his friends acknowledge him as, such as besting Sheldon at insect biology in Season 3's second episode. He also states in The Hawking Excitation that he has a valid understanding of physics. * He, on one instance, was vengeful to Sheldon for saying he couldn't understand Physics, not letting him see Stephen Hawking and shunning him in Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Klingon, Binary Code and Gangster ("Hells Naw") Phrases Howard has used to hit on women, mainly Penny: *"See a Penny, pick her up, and all the day you'll have good luck." *(Howard was dressed as Robin Hood on Halloween but everyone thought he was Peter Pan:) "I got a lot of fairy dust with your name on it." *(Trying to hit on Summer Glau, an actress in [[w:c:firefly|''Firefly]] as well as The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Raj later stole this line to use himself) "It's hot in here; it must be Summer." *"Are you from Mars? Because your ass is out of this world." *"Your ass must be jelly, because jam doesn't shake like that." *"If that's a working stethoscope, then maybe you'd like to hear my heart skip a beat." *He has also called Penny a "cheesecake-scented goddess". *He is the only one of the original group that hasn't seen Penny naked. Leonard when they were dating, Sheldon during The Adhesive Duck Deficiency and Raj when he 'slept' with her. *Both Howard and Sheldon first connect with their girlfriends over the personalities of their mothers. *He is the first and only one of the nerds to get married. *Howard may be the basis for Miho Hidaka from the manga/anime series Prodigy Teacher Yuto. *Bill Prady described Howard as perfecting Pepe Le Pew, the skunk from Looney Tunes, who constantly tried to get a girl to love him. *In The Bakersfield Expedition, Sheldon dressed as the Star Trek: The Next Generation alien, a Borg. Gallery Christy and Howard.jpg|Howard with the "whore of Omaha", Penny's friend Howard1.jpg|Picture of Howard Wolowitz HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette kiss Howardwolowitz.jpg|Howard Wolowitz Raj howard kiss.jpg|When Raj kissed Howard The-Big-Bang-Theory-S4-E04.jpg|Howard in his bedroom Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette Bbt-halonight.jpg|Howard and the guys playing Halo Duckdeficiency.jpg|Howard, Leonard, and Raj camping out to watch meteor shower Howard n raj.jpg|When Howard and Raj wrestled HowardsRolex.jpg|When Bernadette presented Howard an expensive Rolex watch BBT Slider4.jpg|The guys and Penny dressing up as comic superheroes, with Howard as Batman Simon johnny tbbt 01.jpg|Howard 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard at the comic book store.png|Howard thinks expansion packs are for losers Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard.png|Howard suggesting Sheldon to go old school and challenge Stuart to a fight Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Howard with Leonard and Raj discussing the Wild West and Witches expansion pack Tbbt S5 Ep 10 University Cafetaria 1.png|Howard and the guys fascinated over the sheriff's badge/wand The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing a card game. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The guys playing cards at the apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette's magic costume. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard, Howard and Raj. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and Howard playing a board game. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon playing a board game. Got any wood? The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard going out on a date with Penny. Howard ans his magic trick.jpg|Howard The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|The guys playing a game. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|In Bernadette's car. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Howard is happy with Raj's ability to talk to a woman in the form of Siri The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|Good news from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang sharing a meal at the apartment. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Amy. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming weekend marathon. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex howard.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Walking up to the apartment down in front of the broken elevator. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Star Wars gaming weekend marathon. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Girlfriend after Shelton Cooper! Twv- Howard.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and Howard in Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette, Howard and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys eating at the apartment. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. The Hawking Excitation Leonard, Howard and Raj.jpg|Laughing at lunch in the Caltech cafeteria. The Hawking Excitation Howard.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. The Hawking Excitation Howard 2.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to talk to Stephen Hawking. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Parts from Stephen Hawking's wheelchair. Howard and Bernadette in his room.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in bed together. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party.Wil Wheaton!! The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The gang at the apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|Raj talks to Penny! The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Dance practice for the wedding reception. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Mr. Rostenkowski.jpg|Trying to get a reason from his future father-in-law to cancel his mission. The Launch Acceleration Howard.jpg|Bad news from NASA. The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|Getting tuxes for Howard's wedding. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Groomsmen tux fitting. The countdown reflection howard in capsule.jpg|Howard is about to launch into space The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard at the International Space Station. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Saber practice. S6EP01 - Howard in the space shuttle.jpg|Howard in the space station S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn.jpg|Howard and Berandette. S5EP03 - Bernadette approaches Howard's house.jpg|At Howard's front door. Howardbedrm.jpg|Howard's bedroom. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. S6EP01 - Howard in space.jpg|Floating pen. S6EP02 - Howard video chatting.jpg|Astronaut Howard Wolowitz. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to their wedding at city hall. S6EP02 - Howard confesses.jpg Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz!!! Time7.jpg|Nope. It's broken. Time5.jpg|Bigger than we thought. Time3.jpg|Watching time machine Ebay auction. Fish2.jpg|Sheldon sleeping over at Howard's. Nut7.jpg|Faking peanut allergic reaction. Nut3.jpg|Don't toy with me, woman. Mid12.jpg|Howard as Robin Hood, not Peter Pan. Howard357.jpg|Howard taking a picture with an unsuspecting Penny. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|Howard is dressed to help retrieve Sheldon from his home in Texas. Mono4.jpg|The guys on their North Pole expedition. New12.jpg|Howard and is broken space potty. Veg1.jpg|Howard meets his paid for date. Iso1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride to her audition. Any volunteers? Laser3.jpg|Laser spy game. Train7.jpg|Howard and Summer Glau. Train6.jpg|Cast and Summer Glau publicity photo. Train3.jpg|Howard and Summer Glau. Rob2.png|Howard and his MONTE. S6EP04 - Howard back home.jpg|His mother has been having an affair with their dentist. S6Ep04 - space shuttle.jpg|Howard returning from space joyfully. S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg|Howard returns and Bernadette is too sick and tired to love him. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|Astronaut Wolowitz returns to find Stuart is now Raj's friend and roommate. Gg3.jpg|Beverly visiting the apartment and annoying everyone. Ven4.jpg|Howard singing "Bernadette" for his Bernie. Duc4.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Duc3.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho!! Goth6.jpg|At the tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Raj and Howard going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah -if anybody cares. Goth2.jpg|Howard meets Goth girls. Goth1.jpg|Picking out a tattoo. Eat4.jpg|His $*%#@ is caught in the robotic hand. Eat2.png|Howard and Raj. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? Amy11.jpg|Watching the making of Shamy. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Howard and Raj. Past3.jpg|Oh no. Past20.jpg|Making homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The destruction of the elevator. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Gre10.jpg|Dr. Plimpton at Caltech. Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombs. Love6.jpg|Bernadette's former boyfriend who is tall. Love5.jpg|Science panel. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Trip pre-briefing. Jp5.jpg|Wonder Woman. Jp4.jpg|Comic book New Year's Eve party. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp12.jpg|The TBBT JLA. Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a car being broken into. Jp1.jpg|We won!! Para4.jpg|Courage test keeping one's hand in with the spiders. Para1.jpg|The nerdy wrestlers. Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the movie. Jones8.jpg|All full. Jones7.png|The line stops here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for the Raiders movie. Jones1.jpg|Movie line. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in LA for a visit. Kat7.jpg|Caltech lunchroom. Kat5.jpg|Amy visits Caltech and is very annoying. Bot6.jpg|Shelbot and the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Troll3.jpg|Restarting with Bernadette. Troll5.jpg|Fantasy Katee Sackhoff. Mate5.jpg|Howard after a fight with bernadette. React2.jpg|Waiting t hear about his mother in the hospital. React1.jpg|Playing a card game with a quarantined Sheldon. Dance4.jpg|Eating at the Cheesecake Factory. Herb6.jpg|Howard is proposing to Bernie. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ab6.jpg|Penny telling Howard how he did the card trick. Ab5.jpg|Sheldon trying to do Howard's card trick. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg|Howard gives Stuart an autographed picture. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing to a Star Wars game. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American voice at the apartment. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Finally moving out of his mother's house. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard. 43f.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Sheldon's assistant, Alex. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard spying on Sheldon. De9.png|Leonard invoking the girlfriend pact with Howard to get a date. Sp7.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Sp6.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Ghj13.png|Howard viewing wedding dresses. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line! 54637545.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png Out1.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png Qwe3.jpg|Having dinner. Qwe2.jpg|Penny and Howard. 381013.jpg|Sheldon has the whole gang in front of Human Relations. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready for the Human Relations woman. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Howard as a Borg. Ng8.jpg|Posing in costume in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking back to the Enterprise. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|Arriving at the diner. Ng3.jpg|Stares from the diner patrons. Ng2.jpg|We have a car. It's from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Finally at the diner. Howard07.jpg Home.jpg|Howard is back from space. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg References es:Howard Wolowitz de:Howard Holowitz Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Caltech Staff Category:Aerospace Engineers Category:Astronauts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Howard Category:The Rostenkowskis